Ein preußisches Weihnachtsgeschenk
by MelodyOfStarshine
Summary: Elizaveta wird gezwungen, Roderich zu heiraten... Ausgerechnet an Weihnachten! Gilbert is not amused. Pairings: Preußen/Ungarn, Österreich/Belgien, Andeutungen von France/Uk


Anmerkungen der Autorin: Diese Geschichte ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine Freundin _**RisingSunshine**__. _Hdl~ Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir... 

Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen!

**Ein preußisches Weihnachtsgeschenk**

Die feierliche Musik drang durch das ganze Gebäude. Orgelklänge gingen den Anwesenden durch Mark und Bein, zwängten sich durch die hohen Glasfenster nach außen. Bunte Muster ergossen sich auf die Häupter der Versammelten, das Farbenspiel glich dem eines Kaleidoskops. Die Blicke hingen an der üppigen Dekoration, die in Mischfarbtönen aus Rosa, Weiß und Golden gehalten war. Mit offenen Mündern starrte man auf die Umgebung, die so anders war als erwartet. Die Braut hatte nie viel von mädchenhaften Farben und traditionellen Gebräuchen gehalten. Worte erfüllte die Luft, aufgeregtes Getuschel und gezischte Anmerkungen gingen unter im Lärm der Orgelpfeifen.

Eine Hochzeit. Nicht jeder wusste, was er davon halten sollte, und manch einer schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf. Was sie sich alle von dieser Komödie, von diesem Trauerspiel erwarteten, war ihnen selbst nicht bewusst, doch eins war sicher: Es würde nicht nach Plan laufen. Wie recht sie doch hatten...

Viele waren gekommen, obwohl es Heiligabend war; die Kirche war gut gefüllt. In der vordersten Reihe saß der Pastor mit der Bibel in der Hand; er ging seinen Text abermals durch, und manchmal fuhr er sich nervös über die Stirn, über die Augen, schlug das Kreuz und konzentrierte sich abermals auf die bedruckten Blätter vor seiner Nase. Daneben saßen die Chefs der beiden heiratenden Länder, würdevoll und ernst. Die Spannung in der Luft war förmlich mit Händen greifbar.

Köpfe drehten sich zurück, zum mächtigen Eingangsportal, das weit offen stand und zwei Gestalten erkennen ließ, die aufrecht und ernst dastanden. Das durch die Tür herein strömende Leuchten gab ihnen eine ätherische, überirdische Aura; das spärliche Sonnenlicht, das durch die dicke graue Wolkendecke drang, brach sich in den funkelnden Fenstern, in den gleißenden goldenen Ornamenten der hohen, geriffelten Marmorsäulen und am bronzenen Kreuz, welches über dem Altar hing.

oOo oOo oOo

Und dann veränderten sich die Töne. Eine rhythmische Melodie erklang, langsam und tönend, und jeder wusste, jetzt war es so weit, jetzt galt es, aufzupassen. Die erste Figur bewegte sich vorwärts, mit festen, ruhigen Schritten, die zweite Figur hob einen Herzschlag später den zierlichen Fuß, zögerlich, stockend, unruhig. Gemeinsam schritten sie durch den schmalen, von Kirchenbänken umgebenen Pfad zum Altar, der sie für immer miteinander verbinden, während ein Mann die Türen leise wieder schloss. Gespannte, teilweise mitleidige Blicke folgten ihnen.

Vorn angekommen, griff der Mann nach der Hand der Braut, küsste sie elegant und wandte sich dann zum Pastor, der mittlerweile seine Stellung eingenommen hatte. Die Finger der Frau zuckten, aber sie zog ihre Hand nicht zurück.

Der Mann stand steif vor dem Altar, mit einer starren, unbewegten Miene und angespanntem Kiefer. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war ordentlich zur Seite gekämmt, bis auf eine geringelte Strähne, die von seinem Kopf ab stand. Er trug einen vornehmen schwarzen Anzug, dazu ein passendes weißes Hemd und eine blutrote Rose im Knopfloch seiner Brusttasche.

Elizaveta Héderváry, die Frau neben ihm, war wunderschön. Ihre schokoladenfarbenen, seidigen Locken kräuselten sich um ihr blasses Gesicht und flossen ihr den Rücken hinunter bis über die Taille. Das weiße Brautkleid brachte ihre schlanke Figur vorteilhaft zur Geltung und betonte ihre ausdrucksstarken, smaragdgrünen Augen, die jedoch von Trauer und kaum verhohlenem Missmut erfüllt waren.

Die Worte, die sie so in Erregung versetzten? Heirat. _Politische Zwangsheirat. _Genau so hatte es ihr Boss zwar nicht genannt, als er ihr die unheilvolle Nachricht übermittelte; er hatte großspurig von der „Festigung der Beziehung mit einem engen Vertrauten und Verbündeten" geredet, doch im Grunde genommen blieb es ein- und dasselbe. Und natürlich war sie verantwortlich für ihr Land, für Ungarn. Wenn es ihren Leuten half, hatte sie keine Wahl.

Dennoch verkrampfte sie sich innerlich, als der Pastor die ersten Worte zu sprechen begann, und verzweifelt dachte sie an den Mann, den sie sich jetzt an ihrer Seite gewünscht hätte. Der Mann, den sie liebte, schon seit Kindertagen. Preußen. _Gilbert._

So unauffällig wie möglich drehte sie sich um und versuchte, einen Blick auf den Albino zu erhaschen, doch sie konnte in der Menge weder weißes Haar noch funkelnd rote Augen war er nicht gekommen? Sie hatte es ihm persönlich gestanden, und er war davongerannt, als könnte er es dadurch ungeschehen machen. Ihre Augen blieben an Feliciano haften, der in einer der vorderen Reihen saß. Der kleine Italiener hatte Tränen in den Augen und klammerte sich an Ludwig, der mit unbeweglicher Miene auf einer der harten Holzbänke saß und nichts von seiner Gemütslage preisgab.

Elizaveta wünschte sich, in dieser Situation so gelassen und kühl sein zu können wie der muskulöse Deutsche. Doch so sehr sie auch versuchte, bei jedem neuen Gedanken an ihren Geliebten verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht unwillkürlich. Sie fühlte sich verraten und im Stich gelassen. Jetzt musste er zusammen mit ihr die Konsequenzen ertragen. Sie würde Roderich Edelstein heiraten.

oOo oOo oOo

„Willst du, Roderich Edelstein, die Personifikation Österreichs, die hier anwesende Elizaveta Héderváry, die Personifikation Ungarns, zur Frau nehmen, sie auf ewig lieben und ihr die Treue halten?" „Ja, das will ich." Seine Stimme klang ruhig und fest. Er liebte sie nicht wirklich; auch er war von seinem Chef gezwungen worden, diese Hochzeit einzugehen, doch er hatte sich wesentlich besser im Griff als sie. Für ihn stand sein Land an erster Stelle; persönliche Gefühle mussten warten.

Elizaveta empfand spontanes Mitleid für seine wahre Geliebte; Belgien war eine normalerweise fröhliche und selbstbewusste Frau. Doch heute musste auch sie auf einem der hinteren Plätze sitzen und zusehen, wie ihr Roderich einer politische Hochzeit beiwohnte. Als Bräutigam.

„Und willst du, Elizaveta Héderváry, die Personifikation Ungarns, den hier anwesenden Roderich Edelstein, die Personifikation Österreichs, zum Manne nehmen, ihn auf ewig lieben und ihm die Treue halten?" „..." Sie zögerte. Hastig drehte sie sich zu ihrem Boss um, der sie kalt ansah und ihr einmal zunickte, als wollte er sagen, _„Los doch! Sag ja, und dann versuch, so glücklich wie möglich auszusehen!" _Dann wandte sie sich an ihren zukünftigen Ehemann, der sie aus seinen violetten Augen ansah und versuchte, ein so aufmunterndes Gesicht wie möglich zu machen. Er hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Was hätte er anderes tun können?

„Ich... ich..." _Komm schon!, _ermahnte sie sich selbst. _„Du schaffst das. Du bist normalerweise doch __viel selbstbewusster!Es ist doch nur... _Ja, was war es eigentlich? Das Ende ihres freien Willens? „Ich..."

Krachend flog die Kirchentür auf.

„HALT!"

Ihr Kopf schoss in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf gekommen war. Jähe Hoffnung überkam sie, und sie musste sich an Roderichs Schulter festhalten, damit sie nicht umfiel. Der starrte mit steinernem Blick auf den Eindringling, der sich jetzt eilig einen Weg durch die Bänke bahnte, auf denen die zahlreichen Gäste saßen, die das Geschehen jetzt ungläubig verfolgten. Gespanntes Gewisper kam auf, erstarb aber sogleich wieder.

Gilbert lief auf Elizaveta und Roderich zu. Er hatte Alltagssachen angezogen, ein lässiges T-Shirt, eine schwarze Jeans und Turnschuhe. Seine Haare waren zerzaust (vielleicht war er gerannt, um es noch rechtzeitig zu schaffen). Er passte nicht wirklich zu den anderen, die alle vornehm gekleidet waren, doch in Elizavetas Augen sah er einfach perfekt aus. Als er seine Geliebte erblickte, stockte ihm der Atem; dann atmete er tief durch und wandte sich an die Personen, die schuld waren an der Beinahe-Hochzeit.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ein Opfer eurer korrupten Machenschaften wird." Rubinrote Augen fixierten die einzigen beiden Menschen in der Kirche (abgesehen vom Pfarrer); die beiden Vorgesetzten der Länder, deren Personifikationen vor dem Altar standen, zuckten zusammen und wandten verlegen ihre Blicke ab.

Anschließend drehte sich der (äußerlich) junge Preuße in die Richtung des zukünftigen Ehepaars. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war er bei Elizaveta, er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich, voller Sehnsucht und auch ein wenig besitzergreifend. Elizaveta schmolz dahin, sie lehnte sich vorwärts und schlang ihre Arme um Gilbert, der in den Kuss hinein lächelte. Dieser Augenblick gehörte nur ihnen.

Nach diesem scheinbar nie endenden Augenblick lösten sie sich voneinander und drehten sich in die Richtung des Pfarrers, der aussah, als sei er einem Herzinfarkt nahe. „Na los", forderte Gilbert ihn auf, schob Roderich zur Seite („Tut mir leid, Roddy, aber jetzt bin ich dran") und griff nach der Hand der Ungarin. Mit einem Mal schlug ihr Herz schneller; was hatte der Preuße vor? Der Pfarrer nahm seine Bibel wieder zur Hand. „Wie ist dein Name, mein Sohn?" „Ich bin Gilbert Beilschmidt, die großartige Personifikation des ebenso großartigen Königreichs Preußen!"

„Willst du, Gilbert Beilschmidt, die Personifikation Preußens, die hier anwesende Elizaveta Héderváry, die Personifikation Ungarns, zur Frau nehmen, sie auf ewig lieben und ihr die Treue halten?" „Natürlich will ich das!" Gilbert grinste und zog Elizaveta näher an sich, die ihn mit offenem Mund ansah. _W-was?_

„Und willst du, Elizaveta Héderváry, die Personifikation Ungarns, den hier anwesenden Gilbret Beillschmidt, die Personifikation Preußens, zum Manne nehmen, ihn auf ewig-..." „JA! Ich will ich will ich will!", kreischte sie und warf ihre Arme um Gilberts Hals. Der Pfarrer blickte irritiert drein, fuhr aber fort: „Dann darfst du, Gilbert, die Braut jetzt küssen."

Diese Worte wären nicht mehr nötig gewesen, denn Gilbert hatte Elizaveta bereits erneut umschlungen und drückte seine Lippen sanft gegen die der Ungarin. Dieser Kuss war anders als der erste, weniger heiß und sehnsüchtig, sondern warm und vertraut. Er war ein stummes Versprechen von Gilbert an seine Geliebte, sie niemals im Stich zu lassen und immer, immer für sie da zu sein. Jubel brandete auf; die Anwesenden standen auf und applaudierten aufgeregt. Lediglich die beiden Männer in der vordersten Reihe blickten frustriert und zogen sich nach einer Weile unauffällig zurück.

Als Gilbert sich anschließend wieder zurücklehnte, entschlüpfte ihr ein unabsichtliches Protestgeräusch. Sie wollte mehr; aber schließlich hatten sie noch die ganze Nacht Zeit... Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr ganz warm; sie sah hinauf in die feuerroten Augen ihres... Ehemannes... und fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor. „Ich liebe dich!", sagte Gilbert mit fester Stimme. „Ich liebe dich auch...", erwiderte sie schüchtern. Dann wandten sich die beiden um. Paarweise kamen die Gäste nach vorne und gratulierten ihnen.

„Oh Liza!", quiekte Feliciano und umarmte sie mit einer Hand. „Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich! Ich habe dir Pasta mitgebracht! Viel Pasta! Wenn es dir zu wenig ist, kann ich noch mehr machen!" Damit zog er mit der anderen Hand ein riesiges Paket hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Lächelnd sah sie zu Ludwig, der mit dem Italiener herangetreten war und bei dessen Worten die Augen verdreht hatte. Ludwig gab ihr die Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast. Aber ich bin sicher, du wirst gut mit Gilbert zurechtkommen. Er hat auch seine guten Seiten... Und falls du einmal Probleme mit ihm haben solltest, dann kannst du uns immer um Rat fragen, in Ordnung?" „Danke", sagte Elizaveta ehrlich. Falls Gilbert ihr Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, dann konnte es nicht schaden, ein paar Leute an ihrer Seite zu haben, die seine Schwächen kannten. Der Deutsche nickte ihr einmal zu und zog den brünetten Mann dann zur Seite.

Die nächsten, die auf sie zu traten, waren Francis und Arthur. Während England seinen Freund Gilbert umarmte, lief Frankreich auf Ungarn zu. Der strahlende Franzose drückte ihr einen Kuss auf beide Wangen.„Mon cheri! Isch bin so glücklisch! Und falls du für ´eute Nacht ein paar Vorschläge gebrauchen kannst, ruf misch nach´er an, oui? Isch ´abe immer Seit für- Au!" Der Blonde umklammerte mit übertriebener Leidensmiene seine Seite, in die der Engländer, der wie aus dem Nichts an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war, seinen Ellbogen gerammt hatte. „Keiner will das hören, Frosch!", grummelte er. Dann sah er Elizaveta an. „Congratulations, dear. Viel Glück mit deinem Ehemann!" Dann murmelte er noch etwas wie _„Auch wenn das mit Gilbert sehr unwahrscheinlich ist..." _

Gilbert hatte seine Worte gehört. „Artie! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?" „Nenn mich nicht Artie, du Idiot!" Aufgebracht wollte Arthur Gilbert einen Kinnhaken verpassen, doch der Franzose trat dazwischen. „Mon amour, Elizaveta braucht ihren Mann lebendig!" Schmollend trat der Brite einen Schritt zurück, nur um von Francis überschwänglich umarmt zu werden. „Arthur~ Lass uns auch heiraten!" „W-what? Are you crazy you frog?" Bei diesen Worten wurde der kleinere Mann rot und wand sich im festen Griff des Franzosen, der sein Opfer davon schleppte.

Elizaveta schaute ihnen amüsiert zu, bis sie plötzlich in einen schraubzwingen-artigen Griff gezogen wurde. Alarmiert sah sie hoch und blickte direkt in das jungenhafte Gesicht der Personifikation der USA, Alfred F. Jones. Der Amerikaner grinste und gratulierte ihr überschwänglich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Süße! Wenn dich dieser Loser irgendwann mal nerven sollte: Der Held ist immer für dich da!" „Hey!", beschwerte sich besagter „Loser". Er starrte beleidigt auf Alfred, der lediglich laut lachte und abwinkte.

Elizaveta lachte mit ihm, bis sie von irgendwo eine leise Stimme sagen hörte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden." Sie blickte sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken, bis sie plötzlich einen Mann erkannte, der direkt neben dem Amerikaner stand und einen kleinen weißen Polarbären in den Armen hielt. „Danke, Matthew!", sagte sie ein wenig verschämt, weil sie den Kanadier vorher einfach nicht gesehen Arme wurde ständig übersehen und ignoriert. Der Mann, der seinem Zwillingsbruder Alfred sehr ähnlich sah, lächelte herzlich und zog seinen Bruder am Ärmel fort, um den anderen Platz zu machen.

„Oh aru! Herzlichen Glückwunsch aru!", rief Yao und schüttelte der Ungarin heftig die Hand, während diese Mühe hatte, den Blick auf den kleinen Chinesen zu richten, der auf und ab hüpfte. Auch die Personifikation Japans, Kiku, gab ihr anschließend die Hand und neigte höflich den Kopf. „Viel Glück, Elizaveta-san." „Danke, ihr beiden", sagte Elizaveta ebenso höflich. Dann schaute sie über ihre Köpfe hinweg auf den riesigen Russen, der direkt im Anschluss mit seinen Schwestern Natalia und Katyusha, die Weißrussland und Ukraine repräsentierten, angelaufen kam und ein eisiges Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. „Privjet, Kameraden. Ihr habt geheiratet, da?" Ungarn lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, und es das Verlangen, ihre in einer Falte ihres Kleides versteckte Bratpfanne zu ziehen, juckte ihr in den Fingern; doch sie bemühte sich, ihr Unwohlsein über die Anwesenheit Russlands zu verbergen. „Offensichtlich schon", meinte sie mit betont fröhlicher Miene. „Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass es keine... Unfälle oder unerwartete Ereignisse gibt, die euch beiden wieder trennen könnten... _Kolkolkol..." _Gilbert wurde bleich, bewahrte aber Fassung. „Ähm... das hoffen wir beide auch."

oOo oOo oOo

Nachdem noch stundenlang weitere Höflichkeiten und Glückwünsche ausgetauscht worden waren, konnte Elizaveta nicht mehr. Sie tippte Gilbert auf die Schulter, der ebenso müde aussah, wie sie sich fühlte, und wisperte ihm ihren Wunsch ins Ohr. Er lächelte, entschuldigte sich bei dem Rest der Gäste (es waren noch sehr viele übrig; fast alle Nationen waren zur Hochzeit gekommen!) und zog seine Frau durch die Menge in Richtung Ausgang.

Während sie liefen, suchte Elizaveta mit den Augen nach Roderich, den sie seit ihrem ersten Kuss nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Schließlich entdeckte sie ihn in einer versteckten Ecke in der Kirche. Er hielt Belgien fest umschlungen und küsste sie heftig. Die beiden hatten alles andere um sich herum vergessen, und die Ungarin lächelte. Letztendlich hatte doch noch alles zu einem guten Ende geführt.

Als sie endlich draußen ankamen, war es schon dunkel und es schneite in großen weißen Flocken. Der Schnee verfing sich in ihren langen Haaren und blieb auf Gilberts schneeweißem Haupt liegen. Übermütig fing sie mit der Zunge eine Flocke auf und blickte auf das weihnachtliche Schneegewirr. Allmählich wurde ihr kalt, und sie fing an zu zittern und sich die Arme zu reiben; das dünne weiße Seidenkleid bot keinen Schutz gegen die Launen des Winters. Als Gilbert dies bemerkte, zog er seine Jacke aus und gab sie ihr. Sie errötete und sah ihn dankbar an; dann führte er sie zu seinem Auto. „Na? Wie gefällt dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk?", wisperte er ihr zu. Sie lächelte und flüsterte zurück: „Das ist das beste Geschenk, das du mir machen konntest."

Gemeinsam fuhren sie los, und die schwarze Nacht verschluckte sie, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Noch am selben Abend rief Elizaveta Francis an.


End file.
